


Hush Little Baby, Don't Say A Word

by PuppyWillGraham



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, Post-Episode: s03e07 Digestivo, Pre-Episode: s03ep08 The Great Red Dragon, established margot verger/alana bloom, revenge wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/PuppyWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll always be grateful for that back entrance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush Little Baby, Don't Say A Word

**Author's Note:**

> for steph, who gave me some marlana fluff inspiration, resulting in this. enjoy!

It's early, that's all Alana Bloom knows when she's jostled awake by her fiancée, Margot Verger, stretching out carefully with a hand falling to her pregnancy bump, smoothing over it gently. It's not the first time she's been woken up in the middle of the night by the woman she loves, and it probably won't be the last, but the disturbed nights are becoming less frequent the further they move onwards from the day they'd killed Margot's brother, Mason.

" _'Lana!_ " Margot is suddenly up like a shot next to her in bed, body rigid and eyes wide as her hair cascades like a waterfall across her shoulders, tears pricking the edges of her vision. As is usual, she's panicky.

"I'm here, Margot, I'm here with you," Alana coos lightly, a tenderness present in her tone of voice, a now permanent fondness evident as the darker brunette woman sits up to place a hand in the other's. "I'm safe, and so is the baby."

"Our baby?" Margot almost sounds disbelieving, but Alana knows it's only because she's been pulled so harshly from sleep. A squeeze of her hand accompanies an affirmative hum in the back of her throat.

"That's right," Alana leans closer to kiss Margot's cheek, placing their joined hands over her bump. "Our baby."

Margot's once erratic heartbeat slows as she is calmed by the other woman, who she very much wants to spend the rest of her life with, and is incredibly grateful she found her. Or rather, that Alana found her. She'll always be grateful for that back entrance.

They both freeze in unison when they feel a faint thud, a gentle kick, and then another that's a little harder. It makes what they have much more real, reassures them both that what they once so precariously held in their hands is alive, and it makes them smile.

"They're alive," Alana murmurs and Margot kisses the corner of her mouth before resting her head against the other woman's carefully with a hum of her own. "Nothing is going to take them away from us. I won't let them, I promise."

"I believe you."

"Good," Margot laughs softly at her wife-to-be's reply, linking their fingers together as their hands rest over Alana's bump. The touch is protective, on both their parts. "I love you, Margot."

"I love you, too," their lips press together in a sweet kiss, both women enjoying the peaceful moment, one of many they've now shared together. "And our baby."

"And our baby." It makes Alana smile again, another kiss exchanged before they lie together once more and Margot's arm slips around Alana's waist as she presses a kiss to her shoulder, sleep claiming both women not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta'd so any grammatical errors are my own and i apologize if there are any. comments, kudos and bookmarks are most appreciated, thank you for reading.


End file.
